Desolate Heaven
by kisbydog
Summary: Entry for the Love for the Unloved 2010 contest.  Set during New Moon when Bella and Alice go to Volterra to save Edward.  How far will Bella go to save him?


Hello! This is my first attempt at fanfic. It was an entry for the Love for the Unloved contest. I may continue it someday, but not right now.

Thank you to Project Team Beta, Lulu M, Kayla Cullen, and LightStarDusting for beta-ing!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Alec's POV**

I stood with my arms crossed, head cocked to the side. Her lithe body shook with rage as she realized that I would not give her what she wanted.

"You're such a goddamned asshole, Alec."

"I'm tired of fucking a cold stone, Heidi. I want warm…soft…and delicious. Mmm…" My eyes glazed over, and venom filled my mouth as I remembered her heavenly scent.

"What the fuck is it with this human?" she shrieked. "It's like she has a sign on her head that says 'If you're dead, I'll give you head!'"

"Oh, I certainly hope so!"

"You're a sick fuck, Alec." She paused thoughtfully, and then smirked. "Hmmm," she purred as she stalked towards me. I braced myself. What the hell was she up to now? "This could be fun, Alec. A little role play might be all you need to assuage your boredom."

She ran her finger across my collarbone, and then slowly down my chest. "I can be the weak, helpless little human girl, and you can be the big, bad vampire out to steal my virtue."

She licked her lips as her finger reached the waistband of my pants. Her eyes widened as she attempted to look innocent. "My, your skin is so cold! Maybe I can warm you…"

She lowered herself to her knees. I rolled my eyes at her pathetic attempt to entice me. I attempted to turn to leave, but she persisted. With one swift movement she shredded both my pants and boxers, and her lips were wrapped around my cock.

"Fuuuuck!" I moaned as she sucked. Hard. After centuries of practice, Heidi had learned to give one hell of a blowjob. She'd practiced for years, using the dicks of various guard members. I wondered if vampires lost their gag reflex when they were changed, or if she'd ever had one to begin with. She ran her tongue around my shaft, and I realized that I didn't care. Besides, this could work to my advantage. I wouldn't want to blow my load too quickly when I had my way with the human girl.

Grabbing onto her hair and thrusting hard into her mouth, I came quickly. She rose, wiping her mouth as she smiled confidently.

"Your little human girl could never do that."

"We'll see," I stated simply as I turned to walk away.

I became the lightning rod to her fury.

"Asshole! You're still going to her?" she was immediately in front of me, her face distorted with rage.

"Heidi, you have been sucking my cock for the past century. Feels like a fucking millennium. I want something else now." I expected her to pounce and attack me, but instead she remained still.

"You will regret this, Alec. Nobody turns me down," she growled menacingly.

"You had better be gone when I get back–I don't want an audience when I have my way with the human."

"Aaaaaaaargh!" _Here she comes_. I turned just as she leapt at me, catching her throat in my hand as she reached out for my head with both of her hands. We both fell to the floor as we grappled with each other. I cursed my small stature as she managed to gain leverage and pull both my arms behind my back.

"I only fucked you because I felt sorry for you," she hissed in my ear, spraying me with venom. "Go ahead and stick your puny dick in the human girl. I'm sure she'll love being screwed by someone who still looks like a thirteen-year old boy."

Okay, that was low. Was she trying to give me a complex? I released my mist around me, hoping she wouldn't notice in time. She threw me face down onto the floor and stormed off.

"Nice try, asshole."

Well, I had to try. My gift was useful, but fucking slow. And lately it seemed to have slowed down even more, if that was possible. She shouldn't have been able to walk away. She should have succumbed to complete sensory deprivation.

I raised myself up off the ground and examined the shredded remains of my clothing. Good thing we had been in my room. Felix would have had a good laugh if I would have had to call him to bring me some more clothes. Again.

After I dressed, I made my way down the winding corridors that led to the dungeon. I could hear hushed whispers. The first clear words I heard were "Alec" and "want." If I didn't know better, I'd swear my pulse quickened.

"Bella, you can do this. Do it for him."

"I think I'd rather just let them kill me, Alice. "

"You know that he'll die then too, right?"

They became silent as I approached. The small vampire named Alice, no doubt, could hear me. I wondered if she had any special gifts. It sounded like they were planning something. I hoped they weren't trying to escape–they'd never survive, and I couldn't have that just yet. I needed to know what it was about this human girl that had engendered such a severe response in one of my kind.

I thought back to yesterday, when the mind reader had shown up here, severely under-fed and asking to die. Aro touched him to hear his thoughts and was shocked to find that this vampire wanted death because the human girl he loved had died. Aro had then left the room to confer with Marcus and Caius. While we waited we all gawked incredulously at this strange vampire.

The brothers returned, and I was stunned when Aro offered Edward membership in the guard. Even more stunning was when he turned down the prestigious opportunity. What the hell was his problem? This human girl must have some sort of magic pussy juice that renders a vampire mentally deranged. Aro had also seen in his thoughts that he intended to expose himself to force us to kill him if he was denied, so instead of risking exposure during the St. Marcus day festival, they imprisoned him. Not just imprisoned him, they completely incapacitated him. I didn't know the details; I only knew that Caius had recently figured out a new way to imprison vampires and was using Edward as his lab rat.

Then earlier today, Felix and Demetri stumbled upon a human girl and a tiny, black-haired female vampire within the walls of the city. I spotted Felix and Demetri bringing them down to the dungeon, where they would await an audience with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The girl smelled divine, and I wondered if this was the human girl who had made Edward want to rip himself to pieces. If so, I was determined to get a taste of this tender morsel, beginning with her magical pussy. I had been feeling…off…for quite a while now, and I needed a distraction. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was as if a piece of me had gone missing. It was more than the general dissatisfaction and boredom that accompanied immortality. I went up to my room to change out of my robe and was about to go down to the dungeon when Heidi barged had in, looking for sex, not bothering to see if I was interested.

So now here I was, lurking outside the small cell that imprisoned the fascinating specimen of human pussy. I could hear the thrumming of her heart as she heard me instruct the guard to open the heavy door. The scent of her blood surrounded me as the door slowly opened. I reeled as the ripe, luscious scent hit my nostrils, but recovered faster than any human could see. My mouth filled with venom. After I tested out my magical pussy theory, I would be sure to get a taste of that delectable blood. I didn't know what Aro would want to do with these two, but I was sure he wouldn't mind if I took her up to my room for a bit of fun. As long as I didn't damage her too badly.

"The human is coming with me," I stated confidently to the guard. He paused for a second, but decided not to argue. The girl slowly got up and shot the tiny female vampire a frightened look. The tiny vampire nodded quickly. I wondered what their relationship was – why did she bring her here? She obviously knew how dangerous it was here for a human.

I placed my hand on the girl's shoulder and guided her towards my room. I tried to be gentle with the fragile human, but it probably felt to her like I was handling her roughly. Her heart pounded with fright and I could smell the adrenaline coursing through her. She tripped and stumbled at an excruciatingly slow pace, so I gave in to my impatience and picked her up, carrying her at my own pace and placing her on her feet once we reached my room. When I put her down, she staggered dizzily and almost fell over. I started to wonder what I was going to do with this clumsy human. I'd have my own cell in the dungeon if I harmed her, so how was I supposed to do the things I wanted to do? She hadn't said a word to me yet. She was looking at the floor, fidgeting nervously. I took a moment to study her. She was nothing special – mousy brown hair, skin so pale I could almost see her blood flowing through her veins. I suppose her body was attractive, but she was almost too skinny. Her fidgeting was really starting to annoy me. Perhaps Edward was already mentally deficient before he met her, and I should just return her to the dungeon. Or put her out of her misery–god, she looked pathetic. All frightened and weak, pale and shaking...

_warm..._

_soft..._

_delicious..._

She began to change before my eyes. Her posture straightened, and her eyes met mine with a smoldering look. They were a deep brown, and they were on fire. If I needed to breathe, I would have gasped as she slowly started to make her way over to me. As the light from my window hit her, I noticed that her hair was not mousy brown as I had initially thought. There were long, shining streaks of deep auburn running through the satiny strands. It was beautiful. When she arrived in front of me, I saw that her skin was not just pale, but also had a succulent, creamy texture to it that made me want to lick her.

What was happening to me? Was this the magic that she had spun on Edward? My mind was racing, and I already had a raging hard on, but outwardly I was calm and detached.

"So, you have a thing for vampires?" I asked cockily.

"Mmm, I do," she whispered hungrily as her eyes travelled down my body. If I was human, I may have broken out in a sweat.

"What did you do to that other poor sap? He's a mess." Her face looked pained for a second before she collected herself. For just a moment, the sound of her blood flowing through her veins became almost deafening. Hmm, was this why she was here? For him? "Do you love your vampire?"

"I did." There was something so predictable about high school girls.

"Did? My, you humans are fickle." I smirked. She took another step towards me.

"I got tired of Edw–him."

Really? She couldn't even say his name. He must be a special type of asshole.

"Is that so?" She looked at me, suddenly shy. What the hell?

For the first time, her cheeks flushed. The blood rising in her cheeks was so tempting. I wondered what Aro would do to me if I drained her. Maybe a little time in the dungeon would be worth it?

"A girl has…needs, you know?" She looked up at me through her long eyelashes. No, I couldn't drain her yet. "Needs that he was unwilling to fulfill."

Yes, Edward was definitely an asshole. Or mentally deranged. Probably both. Being able to read minds must have sent him off the deep end. He had a beautiful human girl willing to give herself to him, and he turned her down?

Turning my back to her, I smiled inwardly. "And what might those needs be? " I could play coy too.

After a moment of silence, I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. She didn't reply, but brought a shaky hand up to the top of her shirt and unbuttoned the top button. She held my gaze as she continued to unbutton her shirt.

Shyly she asked, "Do you want to touch me?"

I nodded. My erection twitched in agreement. Apparently, this girl had a vampire fetish which she wanted me to fulfill.

With pleasure.

My hands met hers, stopping her movements. Gently I placed them at her sides. Her posture slumped, and blood pooled in her cheeks once again. If I was going to retain any semblance of control, she really needed to stop that damned blushing. She wrapped her arms around her torso protectively and started to turn away from me. Did she think I was rejecting her as he had?

Not likely.

I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from turning away from me. Her breathing caught as I opened her shirt, revealing smooth, creamy skin with taut, rosy peaks. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Nice.

I pushed her shirt off of her shoulders and it fluttered to the floor. She closed her eyes as I leaned into her neck and ran my nose up and down the side. My tongue darted out to taste her carotid artery. She gasped. She trembled and tilted her head to the side to allow me better access. I peered down at her chest and noticed her nipples forming hardened peaks. I could tell she had wanted this for a long time. As she flushed, the scent of her blood almost overpowered me. But I would have her blood later. Right now I just wanted her body. Very gently, I backed her towards the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" I felt compelled to ask, suddenly finding myself curious.

"I've always wanted to be with a vampire," she replied, but she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"It's about him, isn't it?" I backed up a bit, so that I could see her face clearly. Why did I suddenly find myself caring enough to ask? "He really did a number on you." She lowered her eyes, and her shoulders slumped a bit.

She whispered, "It's always been about him. He didn't want me, but I'll never stop wanting him. I will do anything, anything at all, if you could somehow see that his life is spared." Her eyes were wide, imploring, and her hands were trembling.

Poor, pathetic human had fallen for a vampire. I almost laughed. How stupid could you be? And she was offering herself to me to save him. Not that long ago I wouldn't have given this girl a second thought before I drained her of blood. Now somehow I found myself actually interested. I really was out of sorts.

But she thought that Edward didn't want her. She must not know what he had asked for when he came here. I wasn't about to tell her, either. That wouldn't fit with my plan. Edward didn't deserve this enticing little creature. I would show her what a real vampire could do. She looked so vulnerable – I wanted to ease her worries, and give her everything he had denied her.

What the hell was wrong with me? I should only be concerned with sucking the life out of this girl to satiate _my_ thirst, not making her forget about her mentally deranged vampiric ex-boyfriend. Damned magic pussy - this girl was dangerous. If she was ever changed, she would be lethal. Good thing I was too greedy to change her – when I took her blood I would savor every last drop.

I sat beside her on the bed and took her hand in mine.

"Poor little human girl. Your vampire does not deserve you. I will help you, but first, please tell me your name?"

"Bella."

"Bella, I am Alec. " I ran my fingers along the side of her face. It was softness like I had never felt before. "I have lived many lifetimes and have never witnessed a delicate beauty such as yours. I want to experience you, to immerse myself in your beauty. If you will be mine, I will ensure that Edward's life is spared." She slid off the bed and crumpled onto her knees before me.

"Then I am yours."

She stayed on the floor, and the sight of her on her knees before me made me hard again.

"Show me."

She paused for a moment before her eyes widened. Then, she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. Her face grew contemplative, then lustful. Eyes still closed and hands shaking, she reached up to undo my pants. I couldn't believe my luck – two women giving me head in the same day! Felix was going to metaphorically piss himself when I told him. She fumbled around with my button and fly until finally, I was free. I hadn't bothered to put on underwear after my tryst with Heidi, so my cock popped out of its confines eagerly. Bella gasped as it almost hit her in the face. She peered at it for a few seconds and then steeled herself, and I wondered if she had ever done this before. Certainly not with a vampire, since her ex was apparently frigid. And not just his body temperature.

My musings were quickly obliterated when Bella wrapped her hot, wet mouth around the head of my cock. The heat was indescribable, and I let out a loud moan. Her eyes closed again as her tongue licked the tip.

"Unhg… fuck yes, take it all, baby," I begged, and she complied. The determined look returned to her face and she slid her mouth down until I felt the back of her throat. Her cheeks puffed out and her eyes widened, watering a little as she gagged, but she quickly recovered. On her second pass, she managed to open her throat and take all of me in. Impressive - for a human. Her movements were irregular and awkward, so I stood up and held her head in my hands.

"Just hold still, and let me move." She nodded her consent, her mouth still wrapped around my cock.

I began to thrust gently so that I didn't damage her before I was finished with her. Her hands came up the back of my thighs and she grasped onto me tightly. The sight of this fragile little human on her knees in front of me almost made me come undone immediately. I tried to distract myself so I could enjoy the sensations longer.

The feelings this girl was evoking in me were troubling. What on earth was I doing with this human? They were food, nothing more. I had plenty of vampire women that would give me sex if I so desired. Yet I felt drawn to this girl like I had never been drawn to anything before. It seemed unnatural.

My disturbing thoughts dissolved as she ran her tongue around my shaft as I fucked her mouth. The warmth of her mouth and hands radiated through me, and I could feel her pulse on my cock as if it were my own. I picked up speed, hoping that it was not too much, but also not really caring at this point. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was letting out little whimpers. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but was unable to do anything about it anyway. I felt my balls begin to tighten as I headed towards my climax. I thought that I should warn her, but I couldn't form words.

"I'm… ugh…" Before I could finish my declaration I came hard and, with a loud grunt, I released in long spurts down her throat. I took a moment to try to calm down, but I was still fired up. I released her head, scooping her up and placing her on the bed, ready for more. I heard steps outside the door.

"Are you going to share, Alec?" Shit, that asshole Felix was a cold shower manifesting in a figure outside my door. I didn't know how long he had been there, as I had been quite distracted by my little human's talented mouth.

I excused myself to go get rid of Felix. Bella wouldn't have heard him through the door - she was looking at me with confused eyes as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"What do you want, Felix? I'm busy right now." I was glaring at him with my arms crossed.

"I came by to see if you were done with Heidi. You know how she gets when we're late. But I see you have a more interesting plaything today!"

"Yes, well, you can have her when I'm done with her," I smirked, "although she won't be much fun when she's a bloodless corpse." I had no intention of giving Bella up to anyone before I had enjoyed her fully.

"What makes you think that Aro will let you keep her?" Fuck. I needed to think beyond this moment. I needed a plan.

"It's none of your god-damned business, Felix. Now leave me alone." As I turned to go back into my room, Felix snickered as he sauntered away,

"Oh, it'll be my business alright when Aro orders me to rip your sorry ass to pieces so Caius can light you on fire."

When I entered my room again, Bella was sitting on the bed, knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was still wearing nothing but pants.

"Lose the pants. I want you naked on my bed – now." I was in a pissy mood after Felix's visit. When she hesitated, I snapped, "Unless, of course, you want me to stand by passively when they tear Edward to pieces and set him on fire." She cringed and quickly undressed, lying down on the bed.

"Good. Now, I am going to do things to you that will ruin you for any human lover. Not that that will concern you ever again, because when I'm through with you there will be nothing left." Her heart rate sped up, and I could smell her fear tinged slightly with the scent of her arousal.

Yes. This was exactly the reaction I wanted. What I needed.

I moved so fast, I suddenly appeared on the bed near her feet. Holding her eyes with my most predatory gaze, I put my hands under her knees, raising them and sliding them apart. She squirmed uncomfortably at being so exposed to me. I fucking loved it. Lowering my head to the inside of her knee, I slowly licked all the way to the top of her thigh. The scent of her arousal grew stronger and her legs trembled the closer I got. When I reached the soft curls, I used my nose to gently part her folds. I inhaled deeply and almost lost it. Here it was – the magic pussy. Would I still be the same afterward? I couldn't wait any longer to get a taste.

Bella was squirming more now, and letting out little moans and whimpers. This time I was certain it was a good thing. I reached out with my tongue and feathered it all the way from her opening up to her clit. I had never tasted anything like it in all my existence. The thin skin barely covered the delicious blood flowing beneath. There were no words to describe the sensations that tasting Bella was causing within me. My stomach clenched and my groin throbbed. My tongue tingled with excess venom, and my red eyes rolled back into my head. I had to pause to regain my senses.

"Oh, oh god, please don't stop! Oh, Edward!" she cried. I groaned. This was why girls on the rebound were a bad idea. My head popped up from between her thighs.

"Why don't you try that again, hmmm?" She had the decency to look embarrassed, and even managed to blush a little.

"Sorry. Um, oh, please don't stop, Alec!" She tried to sound convincing, but failed.

"That's better. I'm going to get back to work down here, so if you could please try to remember which vampire you currently have between your legs, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, okay."

I sighed and lowered my head once again. Okay, so where did I leave off? Right. I was licking the river emanating from that magic pussy. Immediately my mouth watered in anticipation. I wasn't about to waste time backtracking, so I dove back in, running my tongue, once again, from her opening up to her clit. Her hips bucked up as I swirled my tongue lightly around the little bundle of nerves. I then circled my tongue around the outside of her opening and dipped a finger in, moaning against her as I felt how tight she was.

Holy fuck, I could not wait to get inside that tight, magic pussy. Adding another finger, I continued my ministrations of her sweet spots. Tongue circle, lick up to clit, repeat. All while thrusting my fingers slowly in and out of her heat. She was whimpering and writhing now. I wanted to bring her to climax soon, so I could carry on with my pleasure, so I flattened my tongue and moved quickly up and down from her opening to her clit.

I was moving so fast it would have been a blur to her if she was capable of opening her eyes-her own personal organic vibrator. Her head was thrashing back and forth, and I had to put a hand on her stomach to hold her still, she was writhing so frantically. She was most certainly close, so I curled my fingers up inside her to find the little rough patch that I hoped would send her over the edge. Hmm,… let,s see…adjust a bit…maybe over here…and BINGO! She screamed and thrashed and clamped her thighs around my head. Good thing I didn't need to breathe.

I kissed her thighs as she tried to steady her breathing. As her heart rate settled, I sat up.

"Who did that to you, Bella?"

She blushed again, making her tempting scent intensify. I wanted to shake her and then drink her. _Hmmm, a Bella martini_. Although from what I had felt when my fingers were inside her, it would have to be a virgin martini.

"Um, you did."

"Say my name!" I growled.

"You did that to me, Alec." Damn right. I slid over top of her, supporting my weight on my forearms. When I rested my hips between her legs, her heart started to race and her eyes became wide.

"No, wait!"

"Why should I?" I drawled, already impatient. She looked frantic for a moment, and then drew in a breath.

"You don't want to be finished with me already, do you?" she said, her voice breathy and shaking. Her body was tense, heart pounding with fright. _What the hell?_ I thought she wanted to be deflowered by a vampire. Maybe my eyes were the wrong color for her. After all this, was she still hoping that Edward would take her back? Did she think she was going to survive long enough to find out?

"No, I just want to fuck you."

"But you're so strong. You could easily hurt me, and then this would be over. Why don't you wait until you're ready to drink me, then you can … fuck me." She spoke the last phrase quickly and quietly, avoiding my eyes. Why did I find it so cute when she said "fuck?" And how the hell could she be so cavalier discussing her own death?

"Hmm, alright. I'll wait. But what are we going to do about this?" I pointed down to my erection, which was waving about demanding attention. She looked down and inhaled a deep breath.

"Do you want me to use my mouth again?" Three blowjobs, no sex. Maybe I wouldn't tell Felix about this. He would most likely suggest that he take her off my hands and break her in for me. I had pushed this girl far enough for one day. After all, she was only human.

"Alright. I like your mouth."

Just as she lowered herself in front of me, I heard them. Two vampires walking towards my room. Shit, were Felix and Demetri going to try to make me share? That wasn't going to happen. I put my hands on her shoulders to still her as I listened.

It all happened in about thirty seconds, but time seemed to slow down. I heard a vicious growl as the door burst open. The deranged mind reader came charging in with the tiny vampire that had been in Bella's cell standing behind him in the doorway. He stopped dead as he saw what was happening. Bella naked, on her knees in front of me. He let out a strangled cry and choked out her name.

"Bella!"

I took the opportunity to strike. The little spiky haired vampire looked panicked as the mist crossed the floor towards them.

"Edward, we have to get out NOW!"

The mist had already enveloped Bella, who was moving her arms and head about frantically, trying in vain to gain back her senses.

"I'm not leaving her here, Alice!" he screamed as the mist began to envelop him, starting at his ankles and working its way up. He was trying to make his way towards Bella, but he was blind, deaf, and unable to smell or hear anything. I yanked Bella up into my arms and looked at Alice across the mist. Her eyes were unfocused, like she was seeing something that wasn't there. I didn't have time to figure out what she was up to because at that moment, Demitri and Felix appeared at the end of the corridor. They didn't try to get any closer to me because of the mist creeping along the floor.

"Alec, Aro would like a word with you," Demitri stated, his tone emotionless and professional. Shit. I was screwed. I backed further into my room, Bella still wrapped in my arms. She still had not regained her senses. I was cornered. They couldn't take Bella away from me – I was not finished with her! I felt a fierce possessiveness grip me, and I clung tighter to the flailing human in my arms. I felt her body give in to my strength, bones cracking.

Alice cringed, but stood calmly on the other side of the mist.

"If you stop now, everything will be all right."

No, it wouldn't! They would take Bella away from me. She had gone limp in my arms. I didn't know what was broken, but I knew she felt no pain because the effects of the mist had not worn off, thankfully. I would fix her, so I could have her body again and again. And if not, I would drink her. Either way, I would consume her entirely. She was mine. She had given herself to me willingly to save the vampire who was now blindly feeling around the floor, still trying to find her.

Too late.

I knew what I had to do.

I heard Alice shriek as I turned towards the window and jumped.


End file.
